Even Death Can't Separate Us
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: After Edgeworth had a terrible accident and fall into a coma, Maya committed suicide so she won't separated from her beloved husband. Edgeworth/Maya one shot angst. Based on otpprompts. Rated T for mentioned of suicide.


At first, everything was fine. They breakfast together as usual, joking around and sharing stories at the table, and laughing together. However, the cheerful atmosphere immediately changed when Edgeworth received a call from the office that he must immediately come to the High Prosecutor's Office to discuss the big case he was going to handle. He cursed softly when he hung up. He had promised to his beloved wife, Maya, that today they would go to the cinema to watch the latest Steel Samurai movie. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a short breath. Again, he must disappoint Maya. But he couldn't skip this important meeting.

A few minutes later, Maya came out of their room, dressed very neatly. Her face was beamed.

"I'm ready, Miles! Are we leaving now?"

"I'm... sorry Maya, but we can't go to the cinema today."

The joy on Maya's face gradually disappeared. Her eyebrows now were slightly wrinkled.

"Why?"

"I just got a call from the office. I have to go to the office today. There is a very important meeting today."

"But... it's Saturday, Miles! And this is the fifth time in a week, you canceled our date." Maya sounds a bit angry now.

"I know, Maya... you must be angry with me. I'm sorry, really. But I promise, after all my work is done, we will go wherever you want..." Edgeworth grasped Maya's hand gently and intended to kiss her hand, but she rudely pulled her hand from his hand. She pushed Edgeworth hard enough, almost made him hit the wall. Her lips twitched, her cheeks bulged in anger. Even so, Edgeworth thinks Maya looks very cute when she shows pout face like that.

Maya then takes Edgeworth's jacket and throws it to him.

"Okay, go now, Miles Edgeworth-the-man-who-married-with-his-job! Just take care of the piles of files in your office, they are your real wife, right?! You can only promise, promise, and promise! I don't know why I want to marry you! I'm really regret it!" Maya said in a half-shouted tone.

Edgeworth was silent. He wore his burgundy coat and stepped out of the house. He entered his car, his mind filled with guilt. He knew, he should be able to give more attention to his wife. Previously, Maya had never been angry like this. Usually, she always understands Edgeworth's job and his busy work as a Chief Prosecutor. That means, Maya can't stand it anymore. He was determined to buy various kinds of gifts for Maya after come home from the office later, to make up for his guilt.

After her husband left, Maya just realized what she had said. What a harsh word and even though Edgeworth was silent, he must have been saddened by her words. Guilt haunts her.

 _Gosh, Maya Fey-Edgeworth,_ _you really act like a child!_ _You're 28 years old and you have the heart to say words like that to your own husband just because he can't take you to the cinema today?_

Maya shook her head, and gripped her hair. _What I have done?_ _I have to apologize to Miles!_

With a little haste, she took her cell phone and tried calling Edgeworth. He didn't pick up. _Maybe he is still working or he is really angry with me._ _Maya, you are really childish and stupid._ _Isn't Miles all this time a very good husband? He never even shouted at you, he always bought you expensive stuffs..._

Maya then sent a text message to Edgeworth's mobile number.

 _Miles dear, sorry I was so rude to you._ _I'm not really angry, maybe because I'm on the first day of my period, so I became a bit sensitive._ _I'm sorry, honey. How could I regret marrying you._ _Please come home as soon as possible, okay, honey?_ _I will cook your favorite food._

 _I love you._ _Maya._

Unfortunately, the text message will never be read by Edgeworth.

* * *

Meeting at the office lasts quite long, and was very boring. At 7pm, the meeting finally finished. Edgeworth pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, intending to let Maya know that he would come home a little late. But it turns out his cell phone is dead and he forgot to bring a portable charger. _Well, for sure, she's still angry with me._ _I'd better go shopping now, so I'm not going home too late._

He went to Walmart, and bought lots of snacks and various Steel Samurai merchandise for his beloved wife. After finishing shopping at Walmart, he went to the H & M clothing store and bought a dozen expensive dresses for Maya. At the clothing store, he could hear at a glance the women who were shopping were whispering about him, muttering how lucky Miss Maya had a husband like him, and that they were jealous why their husbands could not be like him. Inevitably, Edgeworth felt proud and grinned. After finishing shopping, he returned to his car, couldn't wait to go home and see Maya's cheerful face after receiving all the items he gave. He drove a bit faster, because he wanted to arrive at home as soon as possible. However, suddenly, a truck passes from the opposite direction at a very high speed. Edgeworth tried to brake, but his car couldn't stop. Collisions were inevitable. His car and truck collided with each other with a deafening sound. Edgeworth's car toppled over, and the Chief Prosecutor was thrown from his car. He rolled on the road, his head hit the rock, and his glasses immediately broke. After that, everything feels very dark.

* * *

"God damn it, Miles, why didn't you pick up the phone!" Maya hissed. She turned towards the clock. It's half past eleven. She couldn't sleep, thinking about her husband. She was very afraid if anything happens to Edgeworth. She bit her thumb's nails, walked back and forth in the living room, constantly turning towards the clock, and incessantly tried to call Edgeworth.

The doorbell then rings. She has a bad feeling about this. She fixes her slightly messy pajama, and opened the door. It was a police.

"Sorry, is this really Mr. Edgeworth's home, the Chief Prosecutor?"

"Yes, it is."

"Sorry, may I know who you are?"

"I'm Maya Fey-Edgeworth, his wife." Maya answered while swallowing hard. _Is something bad happened to my husband?_

"Please come with us to the Los Angeles Hospital Center hospital now, Mrs. Edgeworth. Your husband had a terrible accident. His car collided with a truck, and now he is in a critical condition."

Maya refrained from falling unconscious to hear the bad news. She nodded slowly.

"Fine, I change clothes first. Wait a minute."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Maya couldn't take it anymore. She asked very hysterically to the doctor in charge of handling Edgeworth,

"Doctor? My husband is okay, right? My husband doesn't die, right? He will make a full recovery, right? His wound was not serious, right? Of course, he was a strong man, he would be out of here in a few days, I'm right, am I? ANSWER ME, DOCTOR!" She cried as she gripped the doctor's collar and shakes the poor doctor's body non stop.

"Mrs. Edgeworth, calm down first! Sit down first. Let me explain everything to you, but you have to calm down." He turned to the receptionist. "Please bring a glass of water to Mrs. Edgeworth, Catrina, and thank you."

"My husband just had an accident and YOU TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Maya shouted again. Her face was very red now. Her shoulder shaking up and down tensely.

"I know, Mrs. Edgeworth, please calm down first! Come on, drink, and sit down."

After a few minutes, finally Maya can calm down and drink the water from the receptionist. After make sure Maya won't be hysterical anymore, the doctor began to explain everything.

"Mrs. Edgeworth, your husband is in a coma. His head hit a rock. The wound was very serious. He was bleeding a lot when he was brought here. So, I can't promise you anything. And I will speak honestly to you. The possibility of your husband will wake up again was very small, and..."

The doctor jumped when Maya splashed him with the water she was drinking.

"Don't," Maya hissed. "Don't continue again, Doctor. I don't want to hear it. My husband is a very strong man, and he won't leave me. I know that. Now, take me to see him, doctor!"

The doctor wasn't angry because Maya splashed him with water. Instead, he looked at Maya sympathetically. _He really loves her husband._

"Okay. Come on, come with me, Mrs. Edgeworth."

The doctor leads Maya into the ICU. He then left them both. When Maya approached Edgeworth's bed, she couldn't hold back her tears from falling any longer. Various wires and hoses attached in almost every inch of Edgeworth's body, his eyes were tightly closed, his face looks so pale, with various bruises and cuts here and there, half of his hair was covered by bandages, and in his mouth, a large oxygen tube were attached. Maya stroked Edgeworth's pale hand and held his hand tightly. Her tears broke, soaking Edgeworth's hands. She felt very sorry. This morning, Edgeworth held her hand but she just let go of his hand harshly... If she knew what would happen next, she will never let Edgeworth's hand slip from her...

"Honey..." Maya whispered in a choked voice. "I'm sorry... Really... My Steel Samurai, you must get well soon, okay? You must promise to me, okay? I promise I won't yell at you again and I will cook your favorite food every day, but promise me, you will open your eyes, okay, honey?"

A nurse then stepped in with several large packages.

"Mrs. Edgeworth?" She called slowly.

Maya hurriedly wiped her tears.

"Yes, what's wrong, Nurse?"

"This was found by the police in Mr. Edgeworth's car. It looks like this is for you, Mrs. Edgeworth." said the nurse as she handing over the package. Maya was stunned.

"Thank you, Nurse."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Edgeworth. If you need anything, you can call me." replied the nurse, smiling kindly. "Mrs. Edgeworth, I know this must be very difficult for you, but believe me, miracles are real."

Maya did not know what to answer, so she just smiled a little. The nurse patted her back gently, then stepped out.

Curiously, Maya tore the package. Apparently the contents were various snacks, Steel Samurai merchandise, and a dozen beautiful dresses for her. In the package, there is also a card with Edgeworth's neat handwriting:

 _Dear my Pink Princess, forgive me._ _I know I might lack attention to you, I hope you want to forgive me._ _Please_ _accept this gift._ _I hope you like it. Miles_ _=)_

Maya's tears fell again. She kissed Edgeworth's full of bruises forehead gently.

"Thank you very much for the gift. I really like it. But I prefer if you regain consciousness and get well soon, okay, honey?"

* * *

Seconds change to minutes. Minutes change to hours. Hours change to days. Days change to months. And months changed to the year. Maya almost didn't believe that Edgeworth had been in a coma for a year. It feels like just yesterday she shouted quite rude words to Edgeworth, threw his coat, the police came to their house to tell her about the terrible accident... There's no day she was passing without praying that Edgeworth could recover and re-gather with her... Every day, she's always at Edgeworth's bedside, whether to read him funny stories, whispering I love you continuously in Edgeworth's ears, or humming Edgeworth's favorite songs. She really missed her husband. Missed his cold laughter, missed his serious face, missed his kiss when he was about to go to work, missed his caress, missed watching Steel Samurai DVD with her...

Everyone is very sympathetic to her, but they will never know how deep the sorrow that Maya suffered. Day after day, time passed away, her spirit to life begins to decreasing. She eats only once a day, if she wasn't forced by Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl, she might never eat again. She only left the hospital if it was already dark, and when she got home, she just lay on her, back staring at the ceiling. She never cleaned the house again. She never washed dishes again. Trucy was the one who cleaned her house if she came to visit. She never even watched the Steel Samurai DVD again. After all, which woman would have spirit to life if they could only stare at her husband lying weakly in the hospital, like a living corpse?

She even tried to start smoking. Luckily Pearl caught her before she smoked excessively.

"Mystic Maya, you can't stay like this!" Pearl exclaimed as she throwing away all the cigarettes she had bought into the trash.

"Pearl is right, Miss Maya! You only torture yourself every day!" said Trucy.

"Edgeworth definitely won't be happy to see you messed up like this, Maya. We understand how you feel, we know all of this very hard for you, but, life must go on, Maya. You shouldn't do stupid things like this," Phoenix muttered.

"WHAT DID ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Maya shouted suddenly, making Pearl, Trucy, and Phoenix jumped. "What did you understand?! No, there is nothing you understand besides saying 'we know this is hard for you' 'You can't go on like this' blah blah blah, but you don't know what I feel here!" She points towards her chest. "Miles lying in the hospital because of me! All of this, because of me! If only... I'm not childish... If only... I wasn't angry and said quite rude words to him… He… won't.. buy… a present... for me.. and… he… won't… had… that… damn… accident…"

Maya buried her face in her hand, and sobbed loudly. Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl approached her. Phoenix caressed her hair, while Trucy and Pearl stroked her back gently.

"And... even… I... don't... know... if... he... will... wake up... again... or... not ... It's been.. a year... could it be… there… would…be… a… miracle?"

"I believe in miracle, Miss Maya. And you should believe it too." said Trucy.

"Maya, there's no point in crying. Crying won't make Edgeworth wake up." whispered Phoenix.

Maya rubbed her eyes. She felt sorry for yelling at all of them.

"I ... I miss him very much."

"We all miss Mr. Edgeworth, Mystic Maya." said Pearl.

"Do you want a hamburger, Miss Maya? Let me and Daddy buy it for you."

Maya nodded slowly. "Thank you very much, Nick, Pearls, Trucy. Sorry I have yelled at all of you earlier."

"It's okay, Miss Maya. Come on Daddy, we buy the hamburgers now."

After eating hamburgers given by Trucy and Phoenix, Maya felt a little better. She felt stupid because she had tried to smoke to forget her sadness.

Trucy says she believes in miracles, and she says that Maya must believe in it as well. In fact, the miracle never existed. On Edgeworth's 38th birthday, when Maya visited the hospital, the doctor said that Edgeworth's organs were really very weak, and some even barely functioned. In other words, it is only a matter of time for them to pull out all Edgeworth's life support and let him sleep in peace forever. And, according to his estimation, Edgeworth's breathe remaining less than 24 hours. Maya could only listen blankly, not answering when the doctor patted her back sympathetically.

Maya continued to look at her husband. She put her ear sharply, ascertaining whether she could still hear Edgeworth's breath or not. She glanced repeatedly at the heartrate monitor. See if the heartrate monitor is still sounds or not. This time, she didn't wait for Edgeworth to wake up. It was the other way around.

When she didn't hear Edgeworth's breath again, and Edgeworth's heartrate monitor didn't sounds, Maya took the sleeping pills she had stored in her handbag. She swallowed all the pills. She closed her eyes slowly. Her hand then grasped Edgeworth's stiff hand tightly.

No one can separate her from Edgeworth, even the death. No one. Nothing. Never. She spend her life with Edgeworth, and she will always with Edgeworth in the death.

She counts until she can't breath again. One. Two. Three.

She will talk with her husband again. And see his smiles. Feeling his caress, feeling his kisses, his hugs, in the afterlife. She will get everything she lost back.

Four. She will say goodbye to this cruel world soon. She will watch the Steel Samurai like she used to do with Edgeworth in heaven.

Five.

Everything goes blank, dark. She blinked, and everything turn white. Her husband standing in front of her, wearing all white, smile at her, and takes her hands.

They will begin the new chapter of their life, when they will never disturbed by cruel fate.

The next day, the doctors and nurses in the hospital were very surprised when they saw Maya sitting lifeless beside Edgeworth's bed, clutching Edgeworth's hand. They found a sleeping bottle next to Maya, and they understood what had happened.

Maya has committed suicide so she won't separate from her husband.

"May both of them rest in peace." whispered the doctors while carrying their corpses.

 **END**


End file.
